


【带卡】Spellbound

by DOG038



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DOG038/pseuds/DOG038
Summary: 文前预警：*BDSM有*超有病的PTSD卡*性窒息有*各方面的羞辱有*私设抽烟堍*我写男性不喜写胸部，所以不写（。*是改的旧文，前文dear darkness，都是我写的





	【带卡】Spellbound

　　宇智波带土夹着一根香烟，指尖的烟雾缭绕让他看起来有些模糊。

　　他的唇抿成一条直线，侧头看着窗外的一片黑暗。他在没有开灯的室内移动了指尖唯一的光点，然后用另一只手爱抚着在他胯间起伏的头。

　　突然他又不耐烦的将烟草燃烧产生的气体纳入口腔，拽着那头银发，让卡卡西抬起头。

　　“你到底行不行？”

　　他语气冷硬。

　　卡卡西随着他的动作抬起头，还要半截舌头没来得及收回去，他似乎不知道带土有什么不满，歪了歪头。

　　像条狗。

　　带土想，也就随口说了出来。

　　卡卡西只是温柔的笑了笑，眉眼弯弯，人畜无害。

　　“抱歉。”

　　带土盯着卡卡西不说话。

　　看看，又来了。总是在做一些没所谓的道歉，让人烦闷不堪。像多年前一个下雨的夜晚，大睁着双眼的男孩不经意间的一扭头反倒给带来了灭顶的绝望。他看着少年左眼一模一样的花纹，有几分想笑，最终也只是扯了扯嘴角，让那些白色覆盖了自己的身体。

　　卡卡西没见过他嘶吼着杀人的样子，呆呆坐在原地，看着那些人的恐慌都被死亡带走，留下一具具解脱了的没了心跳的躯壳。直到带土摇摇晃晃地走过来站定在他面前，他才回神一般垂下头，镇定的不可思议。

　　“抱歉。”

　　“跟我回木叶吧。”

　　带土感觉自己听到了天下最可笑的事情，于是他蹲下来，像花一样绽开的白色硬物让鲜血四溅，露出了毫无波澜的脸。

　　“你有什么资格和我说这些？我以为你会求我杀了你。”

　　“我想。”卡卡西说，

　　“但我害怕你忘记了回去的路。”

　　

　　往事让他的脑子昏沉一片，那张脸也让他心烦，于是他把卡卡西的脑袋按了下去，继续中断了的工作。

　　卡卡西的舌头很灵活，有条不絮地舔弄着他的柱身，沿着青筋一路上滑。他的额头蒙着一层薄汗，在一起一伏之间一明一暗。然后他直起身子，把那根肉棒含进嘴里。湿热的口腔毫不逊色于软濡紧致的后穴，卡卡西的舌头被性器顶到后面，正一个劲顶弄舔舐着顶端的小眼。然后他将舌头摊平在那根性器下方，上下吞吐起来，让粗糙的苔面摩擦那根火热的东西。

　　  
　　带土微微仰头咬了下嘴唇，然后伸手把烟灰弹在卡卡西光洁的肩上。他能感到卡卡西正努力放松着，想把那根粗长的硬物塞到那窄窄的喉咙里面。

　　“不用了……”他说，“今天不用做这个。”

　　于是卡卡西退出来，将分泌的多余唾液和带土前端渗出的液体咽了下去，埋下头兀自吞吐了一会儿便在含到极限时把口腔残余的空气吸进肺里，然后一鼓作气，紧紧裹着那光滑的肉棒抬起头，在离开时发出啵的一声响。嘴唇都被磨得发红的人还嫌不够似的，温柔的吻了吻性器的顶端。

　　“继续吗？”他问。

　　“躺下，躺地上。”带土甚至没有正眼看他。

　　卡卡西听话的仰躺在冰凉的地板上，带土夹着那根快要燃尽的香烟，站起来，盘腿坐在地上，伸出空闲的手去触碰卡卡西的后穴。

　　“直接进来吧。”卡卡西说，“我做过润滑了。”

　　带土也毫不客气的改变了目的地，掐住卡卡西苍白的腰，挺身将整根肉棒送了进去。发现异样时已经太晚了，他彻彻底底的埋在卡卡西干涩的甬道里了。

　　“啊——”  
　　  
于是那根香烟被掐灭了，唯一的光亮消失在卡卡西的胸膛，最后一丝烟雾争先恐后的跑出来，最后也烟消云散，唯一留下的是苍白身体上不大不小的灼痕。

　　“你这叫润滑过了？”带土的声音里压抑着怒气。

　　卡卡西的侧脸紧贴着地板，除了刚进入时的那一声有些怪异的尖叫还有持续不断咯吱作响的牙关，他再也没有发出任何的声响。那具身体颤抖着一言不发。

　　“做得好，卡卡西，向我撒谎是你违抗我的第一步。我会一直伤害你，并且一次比一次过分，直到你学会彻底违抗我——然后违抗木叶为止。”带土埋在他身体里，他不动，也还没办法动，过分紧致的身体卡着他，软肉抽搐着吸附着那根来自外界的硬物，像摸索什么新奇事物，将它牢牢地困在那里。

　　这个空档带土不紧不慢的从旁边的烟盒中抽出了一根烟，叼在嘴里，居高临下的将打火机塞到卡卡西发抖的手里。

　　“点燃。”

　　卡卡西昏沉一片的脑子里迅速接收到了这个命令，于是他艰难的用一只手撑起身子，位置的变化令体内的硬物和他的身体发生了一些微小的摩擦，那已经足够令他浑身冒冷汗了。

　　但他依然伸出手，火光随着咔哒一声照亮了带土的脸庞。

　　还差一点。

　　“呜……！”带土突然顶了他一下，他整个人向后倒去，重重的落在地上。

　　“怎么了……？”带土叼着那根没有被点燃的烟略显含糊地说，“起来，让我看看你的本事，木叶理智冷静的冷血卡卡西。”

　　“抱歉……”卡卡西挣扎着起身。

　　“你有病啊……？我让你赶快做我让你做的，不是听你说这些废话，只会动嘴皮子的垃圾。”

　　卡卡西再一次把打火机送到带土嘴边，这次什么都没发生，火光被传递到那根香烟上。

　　带土伸手把打火机从卡卡西手中拿过来扔到一边，继续了刚刚被打断的事。

　 他叼着那根卡卡西亲手点燃的烟，挺腰让那根埋在肉穴里的阴茎再次运作起来，听着卡卡西的手胡乱的抠着光滑的地板砖所发出的刺耳声音，不管不顾的在他内里横冲直撞，对他那早已熟知的敏感点也视若无睹，恰好顶上去了那算巧合，绕过了也无所谓。

　 对，就是这样，宇智波带土。你看卡卡西有多喜欢这个。

　　带土挺着腰胯自言自语般的想着。卡卡西半眯着的眼睛潮湿而无神，眼角有些晶莹的液体。两条腿无力地放在带土的身体两边，被撞击的动作顶的一耸一耸。

　　带土想起了他们第一次做爱的时候，卡卡西被抵在冰冷的墙壁与他燥热的身体中间，他从后面进入卡卡西，然后快速的顶弄着那副敏感的身体，看卡卡西那根形状姣好的性器在墙上一蹭一蹭的淫秽画面，他抽插的频率更快了。

　　“要不要慢点……？”带土看着卡卡西受不了的样子，笑着问道，“你求我我就答应你。”

　　“不…啊…不用……”卡卡西好半天才从呻吟之间挤出这么一句，“你舒服…就…只……只要……你……”

　　带土的笑容慢慢地消失了。他掐着下巴把卡卡西的脸别过来，然后在上面留下一个红色的掌印。

 

　　卡卡西的水已经足够多了，交合处的液体被拍打着溅到小腹上，如今已经凉透了，在月亮的照耀下闪着水光。

　　带土面无表情地听他由衷地发出的那些甘美的露骨呻吟，在地板上扭动着自己的身体，在自己愈发冰冷的注视下放荡喊着一些催促的话语。

　　“你杀了我吧。”

　　当卡卡西说出这句话时，连他自己都没意识到发生了什么。

 

　　宇智波带土听到这句话的一瞬间停止了所有的动作，然而身下的人还在纠缠不休的，目光涣散着扭着腰，用后穴摩擦着他的性器。

　　宇智波带土迅速的直起身子，伸手掐住了卡卡西的脖子。

　　“你再说一次……？”

　　他的声音在颤抖。

　　然而卡卡西似乎已经听不到他在说什么了，只是难耐前后磨蹭着，只希望能让那根肉棒重新动起来。

　　带土突然咧起嘴角可悲的笑起来，他用手指掐灭了快要燃尽的香烟，“别对生活放弃希望啊，卡卡西。你怎么能死呢？想想吧，还有那么多你没有体会过的痛苦，比如溺水，比如从高空坠落，比如剁掉能灵巧结印的双手，比如心脏被带电的手掌整个捅穿，比如半个身子被压在重物下再被活活挖了眼睛。”

　　“我每一个都能让你试试。”

　　宇智波带土满足了他，在收紧了手的同时，像一只野兽一样，毫无章法的靠蛮力操弄着那湿软温热的后穴，他甚至能感觉到卡卡西后穴入口处的软肉蠕动着把他接纳至更深的地方。带土不知道，痛苦和性爱究竟哪个能让卡卡西更爽一点——因为卡卡西异色的眼睛正向后翻着白，整个身体都在不断地痉挛，他胡乱地蹬着腿，指甲划在大理石上尖锐刺耳的响声再一次从地板处响起。微小的气流声混着水沫声从卡卡西的喉咙处发出，带土却毫无松手的意思，倒像是想用肉体啪啪的撞击把那些不和谐的声音掩盖下去，于是他更是发了狠般抽送着性器。

　　“不……不……”卡卡西在死亡的边际艰难的说。

　　“轮不到你说不要。”

　　“不要…松手……”卡卡西挺立的性器在无人照顾的情况下射了出来，精液粘在两人的小腹上，他眯着眼睛，脑袋侧向了一边。

　　

　　带土感觉自己的脑袋嗡的一声。

　　他像触电一样松开了紧紧掐着卡卡西脖颈的手，然后无法控制地射在卡卡西身体里。

　　“……卡卡西？”

　　他几乎是弹起来一般探过身去，摸向了卡卡西的脉搏。

　　在感受到脉搏跃动的同时，他听到了一声低低的笑。

　　“你刚刚是不是想真的杀了我呀……”

　　他笑，笑的眉眼弯弯，人畜无害。

　　“谢谢你啦。”

 

　　Fin.


End file.
